Tell Me Your Voice
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: "Wookie terus mencari si pemilik suara itu. Kyuhyun tak pernah menyemangatinya. Dan pertemuannya dengan Yesung..." Aiish.. Ngg punya ide bkin summary.. Baca aja sndiri.. RnR, plis.. don't like, don't read..


**Tell Me Your Voice**

**Rating :: Adult.. Hhaha**

**Genre :: Romance/Drama**

**Cast :: YeWook+Kyuhyun**

**...**

**...**

**...

* * *

**

**Kali ini request datang dari uri unnie Pootreelovesj**

**Unnie... skarang serahkan yesung padaku! XP**

**Hope you all like this.. Happy reading..**

**

* * *

.  
**

**Pov :: Kim Ryeowook**

_Pertama kali kudengar adalah saat musim semi tahun lalu._

_Saat ada perayaan sekolah di SMA._

_Saat melewati sebuah ruangan yang kelihatannya sepi, dari pintu yang tertutup rapat itu, aku mendengar suaranya._

_Suara yang membawaku ketempat ini._

_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya._

_Si pemilik suara emas itu.._

_._

Aku masuk ke Suju high school tahun ini. Siswa kelas satu pastinya. Akhirnya harapanku satu tahun yang lalu terkabul. Aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Si pemilik suara yang sampai sekarang nggak pernah kulihat wajahnya. Sekarang, aku harus tahu siapa dia!

Sejujurnya, aku baru pertama kali mendengar suaranya. Suaranya yang indah dan nggak ada tandingannya. Aku jatuh cinta pada suaranya.

Aku masuk kekelas baruku. Kulihat seorang namja yang duduk dibarisan paling belakang sambil bermain PSP. Temanku dari SMP, kami sama- sama diterima disekolah khusu ini. Aku berlari mendekatinya. " Heyo, Kyu!" Seruku mengagetkannya.

Kyuhyun tersentak sambil menatapku bête. Karena aku, playernya tertembak dan mati. " Ah, kau sudah datang. Bisa nggak sih jangan ngagetin aku kayak begitu?"

Aku langsung duduk disebelahnya sambil tersenyum. " Mian.. Mian.. Bagaimana? Jadi muter- muter sekolah?"

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya menatapku. " Untuk apa aku muter- muterin sekolah? Bikin capek aja. Lebih baik dikelas saja."

Kutatap namja itu bête. Sifatnya banget. " Ayolah, Kyu.. Kau kan sudah janji mau menemaniku mencari klub musik."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. " Jangan bohong. Aku nggak pernah janji kayak begitu."

" Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun baik, deh." Rayuku lagi sambil menarik lengannya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menatapku serius. " Apa sebegitunya kau mau bertemu dengan suara hantu itu? Lupakan aja, Wookie.. Nggak akan ketemu, deh.. Kan sudah kubilang, gimana kalau yang nyanyi itu ternyata hantu? Atau yang nyanyi waktu itu siswa kelas tiga dan sekarang udah lulus? Banyak yang terjadi selama satu tahun, lho.." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk- nunjuk keningku dengan jarinya.

Aku cemberut. Kenapa sih Kyuhyun selalu memadamkan semangatku kalau mau mencari si pemilik suara itu?

Aku langsung berdiri. " Kalau kau nggak mau yah akan aku cari sendiri." Ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya.

" Ah, Wookie!"

Aku menoleh. Apa dia mau mengantarku?

" Jangan lama- lama. Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Aku nggak mau repot- repot nyari alasan buat kamu kalau telat, ya.. Dan awas nyasar!" Serunya dan langsung kembali fokus dengan PSP konyol ditangannya.

Cih. Teman macam apa itu? Kyuhyun payah!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kulirik jam tangan di lenganku. Jam delapan kurang. Aku kembali memandangi koridor tempatku berdiri. Hanya ada siswa- siswa yang tak kukenal. Aku bingung dengan tempat keberadaanku sekarang, aku dilantai berapa, ya?

Kulirik papan penunjuk ruangan. Semua tulisan kelas 3. Kelas tiga itu di lantai berapa? Dimana ruang musiknya? Aku kan harus kesana. Lagipula sebentar lagi bel masuk, aku nggak boleh telat.

Brukh! Tiba- tiba seseorang menabrakku dari belakang. Buku- buku yang sepertinya milik orang itu berjatuhan.

Aku menoleh dan menatap namja itu. Dia memandangiku kesal lalu merunduk memunguti buku- bukunya. Yah.. Karena nggak enak hati, aku ikut membantunya.

" Mian.." Gumamku sambil mengambil satu buku dan membaca sampulnya. " Musik Klasik." Gumamku sambil memberikan buku itu ke namja itu.

Ia menambilnya. Dan sudah selesai menumpuk semua buku tebal yang rata- rata bertuliskan tentang musik. Apa dia anak klub musik? Baru saja aku mau bertanya, namja itu langsung membuka mulutnya.

" Lain kali jangan berdiri ditengah koridor." Gumamnya dingin sambil berjalan melewatiku dengan cepat.

Aku menoleh menatap namja itu. Aku kan nggak sengaja? Kenapa dia marah? Aku juga sudah minta maaf dan membantunya sedikit. Dasar namja aneh..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Ikut klub apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membolak- balik kertas selebaran yang baru dibagikan tentang klub disekolah ini. Ia menatapku. " Ah.. Jangan bilang mau ikut klub musik?"

Aku mengangguk pasti. " Aku akan ikut klub itu. Karena aku harus menemukan si pemilik suara itu." Ucapku pasti.

Kyuhyun menatapku datar lalu membuang muka. " Terserah saja. Aku nggak akan ikut klub." Ucapnya sambil melemparkan selebaran kertas itu ke mejanya dan menarik tasnya. " Kalau begitu aku akan pulang duluan. Yang nggak ikut klub bisa pulang cepat."

" Arraseo." Balasku sambil menarik tasku. Kutatap namja itu sembil tersenyum penuh semangat. Ya, aku sangat semangat. " Doakan semoga aku bertemu dengannya hari ini juga." Aku menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum evil-nya. " Kudoakan harapanmu itu hancur."

Aku mendelik dan memukul kepala namja itu kesal lalu berlari meninggalkannya. Awas saja Kyuhyun, akan kubuktikan kalau aku pasti bisa menemukan namja itu. Akan kutemukan dan kukenalkan pada Kyuhyun agar dia nggak meremehkan semangatku ini.

Aku naik kelantai atas. Mencari klub musik. Kulihat seorang namja yang sangat cantik berjalan didekatku. " Ah, mian.." Sapaku.

Ia menatapku datar. " Nae?"

" Ngh.. Ruang musik dimana, ya?"

Dia menatapku sejenak lalu menunjuk keujung lorong dilantai tempatku berdiri. " Ruang klub musik nggak mudah ditemukan. Di ujung lorong lantai 3." Ucapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkanku dengan santai.

" Ah, gomawo!" Seruku. Aku tak tahu dia dengar atau tidak, tapi setidaknya aku sudah bilang makasih. Aku langsung berjalan cepat kearah yang ditunjuk.

Kini aku berdiri didepan ruangan yang terletak paling pojok. Kelihatan sepi banget. Nggak seperti klub lainnya yang tadi kulihat ramai oleh siswa baru. Udah gitu, nggak ada papan penunjuk nama ruangan. Pantas saja susah menemukannya.

Kreeekk. Aku mengintip sedikit.

Kulihat seorang namja duduk membelakangi pintu dihadapan sebuah piano. Sendirian.

Apa dia anak klub musik?

Kubuka pintu semakin lebar. " Annyeong hasseyo.." Ucapku takut.

Namja itu berhenti bermain piano dan menoleh menatapku. Dan saat kutatap wajahnya.. Dia itu namja aneh yang tadi menabrakku di koridor! Namja itu juga sepertinya mengenaliku. Dia menatapku kaget.

" Mi-mianhae.. Apa benar ini ruang klub musik?" Tanyaku takut.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku. " Kelas berapa kau?" Tanyanya langsung.

Kutatap wajahnya takut- takut. " Kelas satu."

" Kenapa mencari ruang klub musik?"

" Karena aku ingin bergabung. Apa ini benar ruang klub musik?" Kutatap isi ruangan yang kosong itu. Ada piano, diujung ruangan juga ada dua gitar listrik dan rak buku yang berisi buku tebal tentang musik. Juga ada partitur piano yang dipasang didindingnya. Nggak salah lagi, ini memang tempat yang kucari!

Namja itu berjalan melewatiku dan menutup pintu ruangan itu. Ia duduk lagi di kursi piano dan mulai bermain. Kuputuskan untuk berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya.

" Mian.. Ng… Hyung.." Mulaiku. Iya, aku putuskan dia adalah seorang kakak kelas. " Aku benar, kan?"

Dia tak menjawab dan tetap bermain piano. " Musik tak perlu keributan atau anggota yang banyak. Musik adalah ketenangan. Melodi yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata- kata."

Aku mendengarkan setiap ucapannya. Berusaha mencerna ucapannya.

Ia kini menatapku namun kali ini sambil tersenyum manis. " Selamat datang di klub musik. Aku adalah satu- satunya anggota klub ini. Sudah lama aku menantikan orang yang bersedia mencari ruangan ini dan akhirnya ada juga. Namaku Kim Yesung, kelas 3-A."

Kutatap namja itu lalu mengangguk. Otakku masih mencerna kalimatnya. " Aku Kim Ryeowook. Kelas 1-C."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kulihat Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk- angguk begitu aku selesai bercerta tentang kejadian di ruang musik kemarin. Setelah aku selesai cerita ia menatapku serius. " Itu klub buangan juga mencurigakan. Anggota hanya satu. Kau nggak boleh masuk ke klub itu."

" Waeyo?" Sentakku kaget mendengar tanggapannya.

" Bagaimana kalau dia berbahaya? Kalian kan hanya berdua. Kau itu kan manis sekali, Wookie. Bagaimana kalau dia berbuat macam- macam. Apalagi ruangannya di ujung begitu. Kalau ada apa- apa siapa yang mau menolongmu?"

Kenapa sih Kyuhyun suka sekali berkata semacam itu!

" Dia kelihatan baik, kok.. Lagipula kami baru kenal, mana mungkin dia macam- macam." Belaku.

Kyuhyun nggak perduli dengan tanggapanku. " Suka- suka kau saja. Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

Aku nggak bisa membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga dia kan hanya mencoba perhatian padaku. Tapi aku yakin Yesung hyung nggak akan berbuat macam- macam. Meski baru bertemu kemarin. Lagipula. Yesung hyung satu- satunya kunciku untuk menemukan suara itu.

" Aku mau ke ruang klub dulu, deh.. Aku mau nanya apa Yesung hyung tahu siapa yang punya suara indah itu." Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan naik ke lantai tiga. Aku sudah tahu tempatnya.

Kubuka pintu ruangan itu. Kosong.

Pandanganku tertuju pada piano yang ada didalamnya. Aku duduk dan mulai membunyikan tuts piano satu persatu. Lama kelamaan jemariku mulai bergerak menekan tuts- tuts itu dan menciptakan alunan nada yang aku suka. Aku suka musik. Perlahan aku membuka mulutku dan bernyanyi sesuai irama pianoku.

" Suaramu bagus juga." Teguran seseorang otomatis membuatku tersentak dan menoleh kaget. Yesung hyung sudah berdiri dibelakangku sambil tersenyum menatapku. Sejak kapan dia disana?

" Kenapa berhenti? Aku suka suaramu." Lanjutnya sambil duduk disebelahku dan mulai memainkan piano itu.

Kutatap dia. Wajahku terasa panas karena ucapannya.

" Beda juga suasananya kalau seperti ini. Biasanya aku sendirian di ruangan ini. Tapi bertambah satu anggota rasanya langsung berubah. Sejak dulu sedikit sekali namja yang mau masuk klub ini. Sekalinya ada, ujung- ujungnya pindah klub. Karena kesal, aku copot saja papan penunjuk klub musik." Ucapnya sambil nyengir namun tetap memainkan piano itu.

" Ah, jadi sejak dulu hanya hyung yang disini?" Aku mulai penasaran dengan namja ini. Aku yakin dia kenal dengan orang itu.

Yesung hyung mengangguk.

Aku punya ide bagus. " Hyung, menyanyilah." Pintaku.

Yesung hyung berhenti bermain piano dan menatapku. " Menyanyi?"

" Iya. Aku mau dengar suaramu." Lanjutku lagi serius. Kalau Yesung hyung namja satu tahun yang lalu… Kalau dia namja itu.. Aku akan sangat senang!

Yesung hyung malah menggeleng. " Aku nggak bakat nyanyi." Gumamnya.

Seketika harapanku runtuh mendengar pengakuannya. Berarti bukan dia namja itu. Ada banyak namja disekolah khusus namja ini. Kalau berharap dengan satu namja itu mustahil. Mungkin Kyu benar, bisa saja namja itu sudah lulus.

" Memang kenapa?" Tanya Yesung hyung.

Aku hanya menggeleng lemas. " Setahun yang lalu, aku pernah datang kesini. Dan dari sebuah ruangan, aku mendengar seseorang bernyanyi. Suaranya membuatku terpukau, sampai sekarang aku masih meningatnya dengan jelas. Aku masuk kesekolah ini, karena ingin bertemu dengannya." Jelasku sambil tersenyum dan menerawang jauh kedepan. Kalau membicarakan namja itu, aku selalu ingin tersenyum.

Kulirik Yesung hyung yang ikut menatap lurus sambil tersenyum. " Suaranya pasti sangat indah. Karena dia berhasil membuatmu datang sampai kesini."

Aku mengangguk. " Suaranya.. Suara paling indah yang pernah kudengar." Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengerti akan perasaanku terhadap pemilik suara misterius itu. Kecewa juga sih kalau ternyata itu bukan suara Yesung hyung.. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa mengerti.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lagi- lagi Kyuhyun menatapku dingin begitu aku selesai bercerita tentang kejadian di klub kemarin. Kenapa sih dia selalu bersikap begitu? Apa ceritaku menyinggungnya atau dia bosan mendengarku bercerita setiap hari?

" Jadi, bukan dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum aneh. Aku tak mengerti arti dari senyumannya.

Kutatap Kyu serius. " Kau senang?" Tanyaku takut.

" Aku senang karena pada akhirnya kau nggak menemukan namja itu. Berarti yang selama ini aku bilang benar." Jelasnya sambil mengambil PSP dari dalam tasnya dan mulai memainkan benda itu.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun lekat. " Kyu.."

" Hm.."

" Kau nggak suka kalau aku bercerita tentang Yesung hyung atau namja misterius itu, ya?" Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sejak dulu ingin kutanyakan, tapi aku tak berani. Kyuhyun itu orang yang sedikit menakutkan kalau mulai marah.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pandangan dari PSP itu dan menatapku dalam- dalam. " Nggak suka?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Kyuhyun langsung meletakkan PSP itu diatas mejanya dan menepuk- nepuk kepalaku lembut. " Aku hanya nggak mau kau terlalu terobsesi." Jawabnya singkat lalu diam sejenak. " Lalu.."

Aku menatap Kyuhyun penasaran. Apa yang mau dikatakannya?

Kyuhyun kembali menarik PSP-nya dan kembali serius. " Nggak apa- apa. Sudah, ah.. Aku mau main dulu. Jangan ganggu aku, Wookie." Ucapnya cepat tanpa menatapku.

Rasanya ada yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun dariku. Apa? Tatapan matanya terlihat aneh. Tapi kalau Kyu nggak mau cerita, aku bisa apa? Aku hanya bisa diam menatap namja yang sudah serius dengan PSP bodohnya itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seperti biasa, semenjak masuk klub, sepulang sekolah aku pasti kesana. Meski nggak banyak yang aku lakukan disana selain bermain musik bersama Yesung hyung. Aku masuk keruangan itu, Yesung hyung sedang mencoba- coba gitar. Ini pertama kalinya dia menyentuh alat musik lain selain piano.

" Hyung..?" Tegurku.

Namja itu menatapku dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang kadang- kadang konyol. " Kau sudah datang. Ah, aku lagi mau nyoba gitar, nih. Kau bisa main gitar nggak?" Tanyanya sambil mencoba memetik senar gitar dan menimbulkan bunyi- bunyi berantakan.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. " Sayangnya aku nggak bisa main gitar." Aku berjalan lagi kearah piano dan seperti biasa. Memainkannya.

Yesung hyung ikut duduk disebelahku dan ikutan menekan tuts sembarangan membuat nada- nada yang kuciptakan terdengar aneh dan berantakan. " Instrumen kematian ala Kim Ryeowook."

" Hyung!" Sentakku bête sambil mendorong namja itu menjauh dariku. " Jangan ganggu aku, dong.. Aku kan sedang ikut orkresta." Lanjutku.

Yesung hyung tertawa geli sambil menepuk kepalaku. " Kau gila, Wookie?" Godanya.

Aku cemberut. " Sudah.. Hyung bereksperimen dengan gitar saja."

Namja itu semakin geli mendengar responku. " Meski cemberut ternyata wajahmu tetap terlihat manis, ya.." Godanya sambil menarik daguku dan menatap wajahku lekat- lekat.

Perasaan apa ini? Jantungku berdetak keras.. Wajahku mulai memanas.. Tubuhku kaku!

Perlahan, Yesung hyung menundukkan wajahnya. Aiish, apa dia mau menciumku? Bagaimana ini? Aku.. Aku..

Wajah namja itu tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi dariku. " Hy-hyung.." Ucapku gemetar akhirnya.

Entah karena sadar atau apa, Yesung hyung langsung menarik wajahnya dan melepaskanku. Ia menatapku kaget dan langsung terlihat salah tingkah. " Ah.. Mi-mian, Wookie.. Tadi itu aku nggak bermaksud.. Ng.. Ah, mian, ya.. Kau pasti takut.." Hyung-ku itu langsung panik sambil menggaruk- garuk kepalanya.

Sejujurnya aku nggak takut. Entah kenapa aku hanya sedikit.. Gugup dan belum siap.

" Gwaenchana, hyung.. Aku hanya.. Sedikit kaget.. Dan gugup." Jawabku pelan- pelan.

Yesung hyung mengangguk sambil melirik jam tangannya. " Sudah hampir jam enam, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang sebelum gerbang dikunci. Aku antar kamu sampai rumah, ya.."

" Nggak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Yesung hyung menggeleng. " Pokoknya aku akan antar kamu." Tegasnya sambil nyengir nggak jelas.

Yah, aku nggak bisa menolak lebih. Toh, sejujurnya.. Dalam hati ada sedikit perasaan senang. Apa aku.. Suka padanya?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seperti yang dibilang, Yesung hyung benar- benar mengantarku. Selama perjalanan pulang nggak banyak yang bisa kami bicarakan selain tentang klub musik. Lebih banyak dia yang bercerita dan aku tinggal mendengarnya. Raut wajahnya saat serius bercerita, seperti anak kecil.

" Anggota terakhir sekarang sudah kelas dua. Saat tahu anggotanya hanya aku, awalnya dia baik- baik saja. Tapi lama- lama entah karena apa dia bilang mau pindah ke klub sepak bola. Dan sejak saat itu aku langsung menarik papan nama ruangan biar nggak ada yang tahu dimana klub musik." Jelasnya serius.

Aku tersenyum. " Tapi sekarang sudah ada anggota baru, kan.. Udah nggak masalah.."

Yesung hyung mengangguk dan menatapku penuh semangat. " Kalau kau, aku yakin kau nggak akan keluar. Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan si pemilik suara misterius itu? Masih penasaran?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Aku masih penasaran, sih.. Tapi nggak seperti dulu. Karena sepertinya aku memang nggak bisa bertemu dengannya." Gumamku. Itu benar, sepertinya mustahil bertemu dengan namja itu.

Dugh! Langkahku berhenti karena terantuk sebuah batu dan aku langsung nyusruk dijalan.

" Hyaa.. Wookie? Babonikka, udah gede masih kesandung." Tawa Yesung hyung sambil berjongkok disampingku dan membangunkanku.

Kurasakan rasa nyeri dari kakiku. " Akh, sakit.." Erangku sambil meluruskan kakiku. Sepertinya terkilir, nih.. Ah, sial banget nasibmu Kim Ryewook.

" Bisa jalan?" Tanya Yesung hyung sambil membersihkan seragamku yang berdebu. Dan membantuku berdiri.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku masih bisa jalan. Perlahan aku mencoba berdiri. Aiish, rasa sakit itu semakin kuat. Rasanya mau menjerit! Aku langsung lemas dan nyaris jatuh lagi, untungnya Yesung hyung menahanku.

" Sakit banget, ya? Bener bisa jalan?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada lebih serius.

" Bisa!" Sahutku serius. Kucoba menahan rasa sakit itu. Ini sih parah namanya. Masa aku merepotkan Yesung hyung.

Tiba- tiba Yesung hyung langsung berjongkok dihadapanku. " Sudah, ayo naik. Biar aku gendong sampai rumahmu."

" Nggak mau!" Lagi- lagi wajahku terasa panas. Masa digendong dia? Itu memalukan!

" Jangan banyak ngomong. Cepetan. Kalau jalan sendiri, bisa pagi baru nyampe rumahmu." Godanya lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku menelan ludah. Naik? Nggak? Tapi perlahan aku menumpukan tubuhku dipunggung Yesung hyung. Dia yang minta, aku nggak memaksanya. " Hyung jangan mengeluh kalau aku berat, ya.. Hyung yang maksa, lho.."

" Hup!" Yesung hyung berdiri sambil menggendongku dan mulai berjalan. " Kau nggak berat, Wookie.. Santai saja." Balasnya. Dari nada suaranya terkesan benar- benar nggak ada masalah. Namja ini kuat juga rupanya.

Perlahan kubenamkan wajahku dipundaknya. " Hangat.." Gumamku pelan. Aku tak tahu apakah Yesung hyung dengar atau tidak, dia tak merespon ucapanku. " Hyung.." Panggilku lagi.

" Nae?"

" Boleh.. Aku tidur dipundakmu?" Tanyaku pelan.

" Nanti kita nggak sampai rumahmu." Tawanya. " Hmm.. Tapi.. Boleh saja. Lalu rumahmu dimana memangnya?"

" Masih lumayan jauh. Tapi hyung tinggal lurus aja. Kalau nemu perapatan belok kiri kearah sungai. Rumahku paling ujung di dekat jembatan." Jawabku sambil memejamkan mataku. Aku mengantuk. Seandainya waktu berhenti saat ini.

Perlahan ditengah kesadaranku yang hampir menghilang, aku mendengar suara nyanyian. Suara nyanyian yang pernah kudengar setahun yang lalu? Apa ini mimpi? Aku ingin membuka mataku dan melihat siapa yang bernyanyi.. Tapi rasanya berat.. Aku justru malah semakin terlelap dalam tidurku ini.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itu bukanlah mimpi Kim Ryeowook. Meski ditengah kesadaran, aku yakin mendengar suara nyanyian itu. Bukankah saat itu aku bersama Yesung hyung? Apa dia yang bernyanyi? Apa sebenarnya dia namja yang kucari?

Hari ini, aku harus mendengar Yesung hyung bernyanyi!

" Kau itu ngotot sekali, sih!" Seru Kyuhyun gusar.

" Aku yakin namja itu Yesung hyung, Kyu.. Aku yakin banget." Lanjutku ambisius. Kyuhyun harus tahu hal ini. Dia harus percaya padaku kalau aku sudah menemukan suara itu.

Kyuhyun menatapku. Kali ini tatapannya marah. " Kalau begitu sana tanyakan padanya. Jangan bilang padaku." Sahutnya ketus.

Kyuhyun tak pernah mengerti. " Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh Yesung hyung bernyanyi saat ini juga. Dan akan kubuktikan kalau aku benar." Balasku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang nggak memperdulikanku.

Yesung hyung. Aku yakin dialah namja yang aku cari selama ini!

Aku masuk keruang musik, Yesung hyung lagi membolak- balik partitur lagu. " Wookie? Tumben jam istirahat datang kesini."

Kutatap dia serius. " Hyung, menyanyilah sekarang." Pintaku cepat.

" Hah?"Yesung hyung melongo menatapku. Meski dia akan berpikir aku ini gila, nggak apa- apa. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaranya.

" Menyanyilah, hyung.. Aku mau mendengar suaramu." Lanjutku lagi sambil memegang bahunya serius. " Sekali aja.."

Yesung hyung masih menatapku malas. " Apa kau berpikir aku namja itu?"

Aku mengangguk. " Aku tahu hyung-lah orangnya. Karena itu menyanyilah untukku."

" Nggak mau." Jawabnya ketus.

" Lho? Waeyo?"

Yesung hyung melepas tanganku. " Aku nggak mau. Kalau memang akulah namja itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau mau bilang kau suka padaku karena hal itu? Jangan konyol, Wookie."

Kutatap lagi namja itu memelas. " Aku hanya mau memastikan kalau hyung-lah namja itu. Seandainya itu benar. Aku akan sangat senang.. Aku memang menyukai suara namja itu, tapi lebih lagi.. Aku lebih menyukai segalanya yang ada dalam diri hyung." Jelasku. Kuharap dia mau mengerti.

Yesung hyung menatapku sekilas. Tatapannya yang tadi ketus berubah melembut. Namja itu mulai membuka mulutnya dan bernyanyi.

_nan sumeul swil su obseoyo_  
_kireul ilheo beoryeotjyo_  
_nae kieoki maemalra beoryeoseo_  
_geureondedo geudaen taeyeonhi ahmu sanggwan obketjyo_  
_majimak ilkeorago aeseo kkeonaejyo_

_mianhae chongmal mianhae _  
_yi malchochado mianhae_  
_chamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka_

_sarang cham apeuda neomu ahpeuda_  
_swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinta_  
_sarang cham uhseumta chongmal duryeomta_  
_jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwoseumyeon johketda_

Aku terdiam mendengar Yesung hyung. Suara itu.. Kutemukan..

Namja itu berhenti bernyanyi dan menatapku lembut sambil tersenyum. " Sudah, kan.. Nah, apa aku orang yang kau cari?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Jadi, selama ini ia hanya menutupinya. Dari awal dia tahu dialah namja yang kucari.

Aku langsung memeluk Yesung hyung. " Nae, hyung.." Ucapku penuh haru. Orang yang selama ini kucari. Adalah dia..

Yesung hyung balas memelukku sejenak lalu melepaskanku. Perlahan tangannya menaikkan daguku dengan lembut dan perlahan namun pasti. Ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Dia menciumku!

Tubuhku antara kaku dan lemas. Yesung hyung mulai melumat bibirku dan memaksaku membuka mulutku. Aku tak bisa menolak. Aku hanya mengikuti gerakan bibir Yesung hyung. Membalas ciumannya sebisa mungkin. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, aku nggak tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman dengan benar. Kurasakan lengan Yesung hyung mendorongku hingga menyentuh tembok sambil tetap menciumku. Tangan satunya menggenggam tanganku erat dan menekanku semakin dalam.

Aish.. Aku nggak bisa nafas!

Aku langsung melepaskan bibir Yesung hyung. Namja itu menatapku lembut. Lalu mengusap rambutku perlahan dan menyentuhkan dahinya kedahiku.

" Hyung.. Kenapa hyung menciumku..?" Bisikku pelan. Wajahku memerah. Aku malu sekali menatap wajahnya.

Yesung hyung tak membalas pertanyaanku. Kemudian ia hanya memelukku. Aku tak mengerti. Apa ini artinya dia mencintaiku?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kejadian kemarin tak bisa kulupakan. Sentuhan lembut itu masih bisa kurasakan bahkan sampai hari ini. Aku duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang seperti biasa. Sibuk sendiri. Namja itu tak menyapaku. Dia juga tak membalas sapaanku. Kenapa lagi dengannya?

" Ada apa, Kyu?" Tanyaku pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng malas sambil tetap focus ke PSP-nya tanpa berniat mengajakku bicara. Yah, terserah dia saja. Sekarang aku punya masalah yang lebih penting.

Yesung hyung!

Pulang sekolah nanti, aku harus memastikan semuanya. Apakah dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Lalu kenapa dia tiba- tiba menciumku begitu?

Pulang sekolah..

Aku baru saja hendak kabur keruang klub, Kyuhyun menahan tanganku. " Waeyo, Kyu?" Kutatap namja itu. Ia masih tak menatapku. Pandangan matanya datar. Aneh..

Kyuhyun tetap memegangi tanganku sampai kelas kami kosong dan menyisakan kami berdua. " Kyuhyun? Gwaenchanayo?" Tanyaku lagi sambil menatap wajahnya serius. Nggak biasanya Kyuhyun bersikap begini.

Kyuhyun menatapku sambil berdiri. Matanya menatapku datar. Dan dengan satu gerakan tiba- tiba Kyuhyun menciumku. Menciumku secara paksa!

" Kyu!" Aku meronta namun namja itu memelukku erat dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya menahan wajahku. Kyuhyun terlalu kuat, aku nggak bisa melepaskannya. Dalam waktu berdekatan, dicium dua namja yang berbeda? Itu konyol!

" Kyu.. Andwae!" Seruku lagi saat bibirku berhasil lepas dan tetap meronta. Tapi mustahil. Kyuhyun tetap menciumku dengan paksa. Mengunci suaraku.

Kyuhyun memaksaku membuka mulut. Ia melumat bibirku. Mau tak mau aku mengalah. Kubiarkan namja itu memainkan lidahnya dalam mulutku. Aku tak bisa membalasnya. Aku lemas. Perlahan kurasakan air mataku menetes. Kenapa aku menangis?

Kyuhyun masih tak melepaskanku. Ia mendorongku hingga tersaruk diatas meja dan semakin dalam menciumku. Dia bahkan tak perduli kalau aku sudah mulai sesak. Aku nggak mau! Aku nggak mau dicium olehnya! Yesung hyung, tolong aku!

" Apa- apaan kau?" Tiba- tiba ada yang menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan menghempaskan namja itu kepojok kelas dengan kencang.

Aku terpukau.

" Wookie?" Yesung hyung langsung menghampiriku dan memandangiku panic. Lalu menatap Kyuhyun lagi. " Dia tak mau! Kenapa kau paksa dia?" Bentak Yesung hyung emosi. " Apa kau tak lihat dia menangis, hah?

Kyuhyun masih duduk dilantai sambil memandangiku dingin. " Kau menolak? Lalu kenapa kau tak menolak saat namja itu menciummu kemarin?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dia melihatnya?

" Kau tak tahu kan kalau selama ini aku terus memperhatikanmu diam- diam saat kalian bersama? Kau bahkan tak tahu kalau selama ini aku mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook!"

Pengakuan Kyuhyun membuatku kaget. Kyuhyun? Dia mencintaiku selama ini? Yang benar saja. Pantas saja selama ini dia tak pernah menyemangatiku mencari si pemilik suara itu. Tapi aku tak menyukainya. Yang kucintai..

" Dia tak mencintaimu.." Kali ini nada suara Yesung hyung merendah. Kutatap namja itu kalut. " Dia sama sekali tak mencintaimu. Apa kau tak tahu..?"

Kyuhyun berdiri perlahan. " Aku tahu. Selama ini dia hanya mencari si pemilik suara itu. Aku tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja aku muak saat melihat dia membalas ciumanmu kemarin." Kyuhyun menarik tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kami. Ia menoleh sejenak sebelum keluar dari kelas. " Kuharap kalian bahagia. Wookie, lupakan ciumanku tadi. Mian kalau aku membuatmu menangis. Bye." Ucapnya sambil keluar dari kelas.

Brukh! Aku merosot dari atas meja dan duduk dilantai. Kakiku lemas. Jantungku berdegup keras dan air mataku masih mengalir. Sejujurnya, aku takut sekali dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun tadi.

" Wookie.." Yesung hyung duduk disebelahku sambil mengangkat wajahku lalu menghapus air mataku. " Tenanglah. Aku kan ada disini sekarang.."

Kutatap dia. " Tapi, hyung.. Tadi itu aku takut sekali.. Kyuhyun.. Dia.."

Yesung hyung tersenyum sambil meletakkan satu jarinya dibibirku. " Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Yang penting sekarang aku ada disini, kan.."

" Kenapa hyung bisa kesini?"

" Aku kira kau nggak mau datang ke klub karena kejadian kemarin, jadi aku ingin kekelasmu untuk mengecek. Ternyata kulihat namja itu sedang memaksa menciummu. Aku langsung emosi melihatnya."

Kutatap lagi wajah Yesung hyung lekat- lekat. " Kenapa emosi?"

Yesung hyung balas menatapku dalam. " Yah, karena aku menyukaimu babo." Senyumnya sambil memelukku.

Aku masih diam. Dan Yesung hyung melepaskanku dan menangkat wajahku lagi. Jarinya menjalari bibirku perlahan. " Setidaknya.. Aku harus menghapus racun dia dari bibirmu, ya.." Gumamnya.

" Eh? Racun?"

Belum sempat aku bertanya Yesung hyung langsung menciumku lagi. Tapi berbeda dengan tadi, aku tak menolak ciuman namja ini. Aku membalas ciuman Yesung hyung penuh dan dalam sampai akhirnya aku merasa sesak lagi dan melepaskan bibirnya.

" Aku nggak mau bibirmu disentuh bibir namja lain.. Hanya aku satu- satunya yang boleh menciummu, Wookie.." Gumamnya lembut.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Sejak tadi ada satu kata yang seharusnya sudah kuucapkan untuknya. Aku langsung memeluk Yesung hyung erat. Aku tak akan melepaskannya lagi. " Saranghae, Yesung hyung.." Gumamku.

.

* * *

.

dah lama ngg mublish ff.. (cih, pdhl baru bbrpa hari sejak insiden Suju van Java, kan?)

Huaaaaa... prtma kalinya bkin fanfict dengan banyak adegan bgini... ckckck

saya maluuu! *tereak gaje*

dsar taena amatiran!

adegannya krang memuaskan? maaf deh.. hhehe

pootree unnie.. karena request'n unnie aq buatin berarti tepatin janji unnie buat nyerahin Yesung ke aq.. Dia milikku! *ditabok cloudsomnia*

hhaha..

gmana? sama garingnya sama fict yang lain? pastinya.. tapi aku nggak perduli, ya.. siapapun yang udah baca sampe titik kata penghabisan itu berarti kalian masuk dalam jebakan dan mengharuskan kalian REVIEW cerita ini!

pokoknya.. Review.. review.. review... XD


End file.
